Happy Birthday,Cho
by Barriss
Summary: ChoDraco ficlette. Draco and Cho were the best of playmates until their Hogwarts days.It's Cho's 17th birthday,and an unexpected confrontaion with Draco Malfoy occurs,making it her best ever. NO FLAMERS PLEASE


Happy Birthday,Cho  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
7-year-old Cho Chang sat impatiently in the family living room. It was her birthday,and her parents had told her to wait there as they went and got her gift. Cho heard from the servants that it was 'rather large' and a 'big suprise,so make sure dear Miss Chang doesn't know about it!' Cho was never good with patience,especially with a suprise as big as this.  
  
"Cho,darling! Are you ready?" Mrs. Chang stepped into the large room,looking very excited.  
  
"Yes! Yes, i'm ready!" Cho clapped her hands.  
  
Mrs. Chang smiled. "Close your eyes,and keep them closed till i tell you so," she said.  
  
Cho squeezed her eyes closed,anxious to get it over with. Was it going to be that expensive doll house that her father had promised to get her in the spring? Was it another doll she could play with,or maybe a real China tea set! Maybe it was--  
  
"Open your eyes,dear."  
  
Cho opened her eyes,expecting something wild and out of this world, but saw only  
  
"DRACO?!"  
  
There stood her godbrother, 6-year-old Draco Malfoy,grinning from ear to ear. He was standing in front of his parents,who were smiling at Cho.  
  
"Draco! Oh it's Draco, you've flown the Malfoys over for my present!" Cho jumped off her seat and hugged Draco. She then proceeded to curtsy towards her godparents.  
  
"Happy birthday,darling!" Mrs. Chang squealed, standing beside her husband,who was also smiling. Cho ran and hugged them also, before taking Draco's hand and leading him into the garden.  
  
"Oh it's so good to see you again, Draco, it's been ages!" Cho sighed, plopping down into the grass.  
  
"I know. I was so excited to find out your parents were inviting us over for your birthday party. But it seems the party's ended. I'm sorry we're so late," Draco replied,sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh,that's alright! It wouldn't have mattered,really. Now,what would you like to play? Hide-and-seek,perhaps? or--"   
  
"TAG! You're it!" Draco jumped off the grass and bounded deeper into the gardens.  
  
"HEY!" Cho laughed and jumped to her feet,running towards the direction Draco had disappeared in.  
  
After much laughing and running around, the two settled down,exhausted.  
  
As Cho sat panting on the grass, Draco reached out,picked off a purple pansy,and held it out to her.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he said. "I know it's not much,but your parents insisted that we not get you anything this time,since we would be enough."  
  
Cho took the flower and laughed. "But you ARE enough! Thank you," she said, putting it behind her ear.  
  
"You're welcome," Draco smiled.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We'll always be best of friends,won't we?"  
  
"No matter what."  
  
10 YEARS LATER  
  
Cho woke up a bit later than usual, that Saturday morning. Before she could turn around and fall back to sleep again, she heard Marietta whispering in her ear.  
  
"Cho,come on! It's time for breakfast!" she was saying.  
  
"Marietta, it's a Saturday. The Great Hall serves breakfast till twelve o'clock,meaning--"  
  
"Hush,and get dressed!" Marietta whispered fiercely,then left the room.  
  
Cho groaned and decided to follow her friend's demands. She got dressed quickly, and making sure she looked presentable,left her tower,and made for the Great Hall.  
  
She was just walking into the unusually quiet dining/meeting area of Hogwarts, when she spotted Draco Malfoy, sitting at the the Slytherin table. It seemed very rare that he was alone that day,for he was usually flanked by his 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle. He sat eating breakfast,quietly, only looking up now and then.  
  
He and Cho had drifted apart ever since they started attending Hogwarts. They used to be best friends,and now they were...not even friends anymore,just aquaintances. Schoolwork had been busy for Cho,and she had disapproved of his change of personality. He was now menacing, a popular school bully,and archrival of the famous Harry Potter. Cho had hated him for teasing and threatning Potter for no apparent reason,except to piss him off. Besides,she was growing to be a very proper,sophisticated young lady,and didn't want to be friends with someone so cruel. Sure,he might be her former best friend,and godbrother,but that didn't mean she had to maintain a friendship with him. Ever since his second year,and Cho's third,they had started ignoring each other,only speaking when they had to.   
  
So Cho was suprised when Draco looked up from his breakfast upon her entrance. Even from a distance his intense gaze bore into her unsuspecting eyes. Everytime Draco would look at her,Cho couldn't help feeling self-conscious,wondering if there was something wrong with her hair or clothing,or maybe she had a bad case of the acne and hadn't seen it in the mirror while she was getting dressed. But this morning,his gaze was different. His look seemed more softer..NORMAL..the look Cho remembered from their childhood days. Not the snobbish,sneering one he graced his schoolmates with nowadays. Cho drew in a sharp breath and looked away,wasn't she supposed to be ignoring him? Anyways, some people were waving at her from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
She did her best to put on a smile as she walked up to the table,recognizing her quidditch teammates and Marietta at once. They had a lit birthday cake with white and blue icing on it,set on the table. All smiled and yelled, "Happy Birthday,Cho!" as soon as she had seated herself on the bench.  
  
Cho blinked puzzledly for a moment,then suddenly threw back her head and laughed. "I forgot today was my birthday! Thank you so much!" she said, accepting the plate handed to her by Marietta.  
  
"Happy seventeen,Cho! You'll be graduating this year. Can't wait to leave us,eh?" one of the younger quidditch players asked,as he bit into his cake.  
  
They all suddenly heard a loud scraping sound,and turned to find Draco Malfoy exiting the Great Hall, looking furious.  
  
"What's HE on about?" Marietta asked.  
  
Cho watched Draco's retreating figure. "I don't..know.." she slowly replied.  
  
-LATER-  
  
Hogwarts Grounds, the Lake  
  
Cho walked aimlessly beside the lake. It was late afternoon,and students were seen running,talking,or playing a game on the lawns. She was going to miss Hogwarts,its bustling noises, being seeker for the Quidditch team,her dorm room,her tower. Yes,she was going to miss it all. She was reminiscing so deeply of fond Hogwarts memories,that she almost jumped at the sound of splashing water a few feet away.   
  
Cho looked straight ahead and spotted Draco skipping stones on the lake. He didn't seem to see, or notice her.   
  
Cho wanted to turn right around and make a U-turn,but she knew it was too late. Anytime now, Draco would turn around,see her, and she would have to say hello.   
  
Sure enough,he did turn around, looking for another stone to skip (there weren't that many), when he spotted her standing there. Draco froze.  
  
Cho felt nervous as he made eye contact with her. He must think her a fool for just staring at him.   
  
"Didn't you hear what Professor Dumbledore mentioned about throwing objects into the lake? You might disturb the giant squid and end up in the hospital wing," she quickly said, trying to make her voice sound careless and reprimanding.  
  
Draco broke from his reverie and grinned mischieviously. "Yes i heard what he said. That's why i AM throwing objects into the lake." Then he took another pebble and tried skipping it.  
  
Cho sighed. "You're really quite impossible..." she mumbled. She was just walking away, when she heard about a foot away, "Happy birthday."  
  
Cho turned around and found Draco standing there,holding out a flower. She suddenly received flashbacks from her seventh birthday,when Draco had handed her a purple pansy as his gift.  
  
Her heart touched, Cho slowly reached out and took the flower from his hand. "Thank you," she said,quietly,putting it into her shirt pocket. "Of all people i didn't think you would remember."  
  
Draco grinned somewhat shyly. "I haven't forgotten..I've never forgotten...Each year i'd..Let's just say I never had the nerve to wish you happy birthday till now.." he said,walking away from the lake.  
  
"Never had the nerve?" Cho followed him. "Draco Malfoy,famous school bully, not having the nerve to wish a friend happy birthday?"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He had a pained expression on his face. "First of all,please don't call me that," he said.  
  
Cho blinked. "What?"  
  
"'Famous school bully.' You make me sound bad."  
  
Cho scoffed. "Well,if you aren't bad,Draco,then what are you?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked far away that moment. "I don't know..Lost..." he mumbled,then started walking away slowly.  
  
This time,Cho was beside him. "Lost?" she asked,trying to pry out his secret.  
  
Draco slowly shook his head and tried not to look at her,"Forget i said anything."  
  
Cho sighed.   
  
"Mind if you took a walk with me?" Draco suddenly asked.  
  
Cho seemed to understand that her presence gave him comfort,for she nodded her head and fell into step beside him. They walked silently,without a word,until the sun started to set on the horizon,and the students were walking back into the castle for dinner.  
  
Afraid Cho might leave, Draco turned round to face her and asked, "You really meant what you said?"  
  
Cho raised an eyebrow. "What did i say?"  
  
"You called yourself my friend. We're still friends?" Draco asked,looking at her uncertainly.  
  
Cho seemed to ponder this. After some minutes,she sighed. "What happened to us,Draco?" she asked,quietly,but seriously.   
  
Draco seemed taken aback by this question and looked paler. "I..I don't know.." He finally said.  
  
"We used to be good friends..You're my godbrother,for heavens' sakes,what happened?" Cho asked,louder now.  
  
Draco shrugged. "People..change,they..." he started.  
  
"Forget their past and what's in it," Cho finished for him.  
  
Draco silently nodded.   
  
"Am i in your past,then,Draco? Am i forgotten?" Cho asked softly.  
  
Draco snapped his head up. "No, i could never forget you."  
  
"Then,why? Why have you turned into this cruel,rule-breaking,spoiled brat? Why do you avoid looking at me in the hallways as if you would be turned into stone if you just happened to do so? What happened to the Draco i know?" Cho prodded.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Cho,you represent my past. You represent ME. At least i think the true me. Whenever i look at you, i remember playing in your garden, being happy,being content. I remember the smell of your hair,the feel of your dress, your voice calling out to me when we play hide-and-seek. I remember the days when Father wasn't so hard on me,and not a tyrant like he is now. I see my childhood days,full of innocence and love. Now, all of that is gone. And it hurts,Cho, it HURTS," he finished,his eyes glassy.  
  
Cho felt her blood freeze in her veins. She felt a little dizzy from this abrupt confession from Draco,and was trying to sort out everything he had just said.  
  
"So...you act the way you are..to please your father?" she asked quietly.  
  
Draco nodded. "I thought that maybe if i tried being like him, he'd be happier,and i'd feel content again. But it hasn't changed. It hasn't changed at all. So i tell myself, 'Well,Draco since you've been acting like him for so long,why not just carry on? It's much better to be strong than being weak and sappy.' But i guess it hasn't worked too well,has it? Here i am,breaking down,in front of the one i wanted most to appear cold to," he ended in a dry laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know.." Cho whispered.  
  
After a while,Draco sighed. "When I saw you this morning,when you walked into the Great Hall...I saw my childhood flash before me when i looked into your eyes. That and what one of your friends said about you leaving this year drove me to the edge,and i suppose i just lost it. So i spent the whole day walking around outside..I was trying to forget you. But then you came and..." he stopped.  
  
Cho felt floods of emotion run through her body. What was he saying? This wasn't the Draco that was now,he was being all glassy-eyed,emotional,and choked-up. Pitying her friend,she walked closer to him and took his hand,"We're still friends,if you were still wondering."  
  
Draco slowly looked up and smiled faintly. Then he looked into her eyes,and said in barely a whisper, "I missed you..."  
  
Cho couldn't resist gently brushing his cheek with her hand. "You have no idea how I've missed you," she whispered back,smiling.  
  
Draco grinned,and found himself moving his face towards hers. They finally closed the gap by leaning towards each other in a kiss. Draco poured all his troubles,lost memories,pain,and longing into that kiss,taking her in his arms,and embracing her tightly.  
  
Cho didn't know what to feel. She felt all sorts of chills tingling up and down her spine as he held her even tighter around her waist and back. She hadn't planned on kissing Draco,that's for sure,but now that she was..she didn't mind. After all, wasn't she feeling the same way he was? Cho wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back,content and happy that the Draco she remembered was now back,beside her.  
  
They pulled away from each other after a while, breathing softly. Draco rested his forehead on Cho's and managed to whisper, "You know that was my first kiss."  
  
Cho smiled and chuckled, "No way."  
  
"No, really,it was."  
  
"Well then, you're pretty good," Cho rested her head on his chest. He had gotten much taller than she had remembered.  
  
As Draco rested her chin on her head,Cho sighed,"I'm glad you're back."  
  
Draco breathed in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. "Me too..." Then he added, "Oh and,Happy birthday again,Cho."  
  
Cho giggled. "This was the best birthday present,EVER."  
  
Then somewhere,in the depths of yesteryear, the soft voice of a little girl calls out sweetly..  
  
*"Draco?"*  
  
*"Yeah?"*  
  
*"We'll always be best of friends,won't we?"*  
  
*"No matter what."*  
  
THE END. 


End file.
